earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 31
Characters * Requiem * Orb Weaver * Attack Lass * Panthra * Revenant Location * City of Themyscira, Paradise Islands * Temporal Anomaly Error VOX Archive * Requiem: sword clanking on table, sigh Excellent work today, sister. Your progress is incredible. You have a knack for martial discipline. * Orb Weaver: Hmmm... Doctors said I have good motor skills... Very good. As a child, I... Hmmm... I liked to climb, run, and dance. Dancing is like fighting. * Requiem: Indeed it is, sister. Well, I shall leave you to prepare for dinner. Wash up. Mother wishes to feed you well before you leave us to return. * Orb Weaver: I will miss you... I will miss Themy- Themy... sigh the island. I like working in the Embassy. I get to help as both Mags and Orb Weaver. * Revenant: hiss You like to help? We might have a job for you. * Requiem: Dark sorcery, shades! clattering Behind me, sister. I am well-versed in dispatching their sort * Attack Lass: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up there! No dispatching needed there, Xena! We're mortal... and I can... prove it... Err... Hold on- footsteps * Panthra: vomiting into clay pot, retching, moaning See, ghosts do not throw up... Err, Rev, what's wrong with- rapid footsteps * Revenant: I told you. Transdimensional shifting is not a pleasant experience. I have yet to work out the kinks on taking others with me. * Requiem: Perhaps, you are not yet among the dead, but unless you state your business now, you will soon be among those ranks. * Revenant: Do not think you can threaten me or my friends, ponytail. energy, pained shout, sword clatters on the floor We come in peace. * Attack Lass: moan She... She's right. We're not here to fight! We want to talk! We even came as an all-girl squad so not to irritate your sensitivities. * Revenant: Could stop calling us an all-girl squad? I am a woman. * Requiem: Have it out then... You want to talk? Then let us talk! Why are you here? * Panthra: It is difficult to explain, but Miss Rivera has something in common with the three of us... and more like us. * Requiem: You think I would let you take her, just like that? scoff You are mistaken. She is a sister of Themyscira now. Her place is here. * Attack Lass: Okay... Hold up. We got off on the wrong foot! We're good guys... err... good girls- or women, Rev. chuckle Look, so, there's a big bad thing coming to destroy the world and there's only a small group capable of confronting this thing. Mags is one of them. She wants to help, we want her to help. Win-win, right? chuckle All she needs to do is come with us through a portal, meet our boss- can I call him that? No matter! Anyway, she does that, she's free to go back to her normal life. We'll call on her every so often to help save the world. I mean, exciting, right?! Yup, just say yes and we'll boom tube you over to meet the big guy himself. * Requiem: You answer to a man? You'd ask her to become a man's servant once more after she has just escaped from man's tyranny? * Panthra: I would ask her to do what she wanted to do. Let her speak. * Requiem: scoff Very well... Margret, do you understand what they are asking of you? Do you have anything to add to this? * Orb Weaver: Hmmm... breath, sigh, deep breath Hmmm... This man. The Monitor? Is that his name? * Attack Lass: Uh... Yeah, actually. That is his name... or title... or race. I don't know. It's complicated! chuckle, clears throat Yes, we call him that. * Orb Weaver: I do not know him by that name. I know him by another... I saw his thoughts, though. I saw the truth. Hmm... rubbing wrist Hmmm... * Panthra: Wait, you know the Monitor? You're met him? * Orb Weaver: I do not like to pry. People need privacy, especially in their thoughts. But his thoughts are too strong. Made me too curious. Not here, in Gotham. Where I used to live... I speak to him there. In Gotham... He has an office. Had, now he has different, stranger office. He's a doctor. Nice doctor. He helps people. He tried to help me. he tries to help others. He is a parent, too. He has a daughter like me, but younger. Still a child. Sweet girl. Reminds me of Caleb. My Caleb... Hmmm... * Revenant: Are you saying you'll help us then? * Requiem: Margret, are you certain of this? * Orb Weaver: I... I am. The nice doctor helps people, even the bad people who do not deserve it. Even them, If he helps and still needs help, I'll help too. I wan to help. I will help! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 30. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 32. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 31 Category:VOX Box Category:Andraste/Appearances Category:Margret Rivera/Appearances Category:Attack Lass/Appearances Category:Panthra/Appearances Category:Violeta Campos/Appearances Category:Themyscira/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline